


No Borders

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 2010 Haiti Earthquake, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Attempted Murder, Case Fic, M/M, Military Homophobia, Stalking, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU is given an unusual assignment in Haiti to assist the U.S. military with finding a serial killer who is targeting U.S. expatriates working there as volunteers after the 2010 earthquake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Borders

**Author's Note:**

> playing it fast and loose with military jargon and the like

Hotch and the rest of the team stopped outside the office, a woman’s voice drifted out to them. “Naw, I’ve never killed any FBI before. In fact, I try and actively keep them alive.” Morgan watched as Hotch’s face actually betrayed a bit of interest in what they were overhearing.

A man’s voice chimed in. “Why’s that?”

She laughed. “Well most of the one’s I’ve met are really prim and proper, feels like I’d be doin’ in a Boy Scout or somethin’. Anyway, ain’t met none that weren’t on our side or ...” she paused as the BAU team entered. The woman leaning against the table was dressed in fatigues, her hand resting on an assault rifle splayed across her thighs. The man who had spoken was slouched against the wall, his hat pulled down low over his face. They regarded each other for a moment and Reid’s eyes went wide as he realized she was checking all of them out, Prentiss and JJ included. She continued with her sentence as if they weren’t even there. “... as smokin’ hot as the ones that just arrived. Didn’t know there was so much collective attractiveness in one unit.”

Rossi leered at her in return and she smirked. Hotch stepped forward, “Major Bowman?” She nodded. “Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner, this is my team, SSAs Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau and Dr. Reid.” She shook Hotch’s hand and the man watched as she carefully noted everyone’s names. When she came to Reid, he watched as she suppressed a chuckle when the doctor waved instead of offering to shake.

“Cute one you got back there, we got one like him too. Does he play hard to get as well?” Reid sputtered and blushed and Morgan was about to step forward and give her a piece of his mind when the man against the wall pushed away from it, yanking her hair sharply as he walked by.

“Alice. Behave. Or it looks like the muscled one’s going to be challenging you for besmirching his honour. And stop acting like an uncouth barbarian, you’re not a merc anymore, they don’t know you’re just yanking their chains.”

She stuck her tongue out at him like a little child. “Spoilsport.” Turning her attention back to them she became all business. Reid recognized that look, it was the same one Hotch adopted when he went into ‘professional mode.’ “I have the room and materials you requested in here,” she walked out of the office and lead them down a hallway to conference room with a few rolling boards, a couch, a large table and more than enough chairs. She looked out over the people working at their desks. “Parker!”

A young man stood up, “Sir!” He made his way over to them and stopped next to the Major. Hotch noted that the young man was skinny for a soldier and despite regulations he had long hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

“This is Private Andel Parker, he will get you anything you need. Your tech told me you would want to set up first.” Hotch nodded. “Well when you are ready, have the Private fetch me and I’ll show you your quarters. We have limited space so you’ll have to double up.” She glanced over to the side of the building, “Pardon me.” Hotch tensed as she drew a knife. Seconds later it was embedded in the wall. Reid looked over and was amazed to find she had hit a giant grey fuzzy spider dead on. “Get that fucking beastie out of here! If I don’t have this place cleaned up by oh-eight hundred you are going to start finding those for the main course at the next mess!” She smiled as she turned back to them, “Wouldn’t want our guests to be devoured in the middle of the night. Damn things love to eat the flesh off of my sleeping men.” She walked away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Oh, I _like_ her.” Dave grinned.

Parker blushed and ran over to the wall pulling out the knife and tapping it against a bin to dispose of the spider. He turned back to them, “I’ve seen a hostile put a gun up to her face and I once saw her get stabbed in the shoulder, both times she barely twitched but spiders big or small send her into hysterics. She refers to them as ‘the enemy.’” The soldier pointed to a row of boxes sitting on the wall, “There’s all the files. You’ve been given clearance for everything so nothing should be blacked out. I’ll be right here if you need anything.” He took up a position by the doorway and stood attention. Hotch nodded and the team proceeded to break down the files and construct their case boards.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if they have camel spiders in Haiti, too freaked out to research it


End file.
